


【LE】一位老友的来信

by imfuckinglovely



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Deal with a Devil, M/M, Secret Admirer
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imfuckinglovely/pseuds/imfuckinglovely
Summary: 《一个陌生女人的来信》au。有捏造情节，1w5一发完。





	【LE】一位老友的来信

我就快要死了——恶魔刚刚已经来过，用我所剩无几的一点点灵感和天赋，和我做了最后一笔交易。是的，是恶魔，是新约圣经里阻碍人类与上帝沟通、无所不用其极的恶魔，大概在三十年前，他第一次出现在我的面前，诱惑着我用一些珍贵的东西换去了更为珍贵的东西。在而后的三十年里，我像个不肯从赌桌离开的赌徒，消耗着上帝赐给我的垂怜和缪斯的亲吻，一次又一次地去和他达成交易。但是求你，求你艾吉奥，求你不要为此鄙夷我堕落至深渊的灵魂，更不要看到这里就丢掉我的信，求你看下去，要知道，我所做的一切都是为了你啊！

你还有多久才会来到这？我赶走了所有学徒，打开窗子，然后扶着墙一点点挪回床上。我把枕头垫到身后，再点上五根蜡烛，接着最后一点力气和最后一点时间给你写这封信。感谢撒旦，他的使徒还仁慈地保留了我一点写信的能力，但我能感到我的逻辑开始分崩离析，握笔的手也抖个不停。我太虚弱了，艾吉奥，我已经彻彻底底的枯竭了，比一个刚会写字的孩子好不了太多，甚至体力还不及他们一半，恐怕连这封信都没法写完。但我一定得竭尽全力、我得振作起来，因为这是我最后能向你诉说的机会了，如果停下笔，我就再也没可能拾起了。

我要和你单独谈谈，把一切都告诉你。我想让你知道我整个的一生一直是属于你，而你，艾吉奥，我亲爱的朋友，却对我这为你而狂热的一生一无所知！你在我身边时，我怀揣这个巨大的秘密小心地看你，用语言和肢体掩盖我每次见你时心中的狂喜，局促不安，生怕被你发现，但又怕你永远不会发现。等到我独自一人时，就一次一次地、反反复复地重温对你的数百件细小的回忆，让那些细小的插曲一幕幕从我心里闪过，把每一秒都回味上无数次。艾吉奥，恐怕你永远不会知道我是多么的爱你，永远不会知道我内心煎熬的每一份痛苦和甜蜜。我恨我自己，怯弱地遭人鄙夷，连对你表露心迹的勇气都没有，就连唯一的那么一次暗示都让我紧张得浑身发抖。我想只有我死了，你再也不用回答我了，我才敢让你知道这个秘密。

你已经在密室里见过那些自称来自第一文明的“先行者”，恐怕不会再相信灵魂或者上帝这些说法了。曾经的我也不相信这些，可是你，艾吉奥，是你的存在让我去相信那些灵魂的牵绊与吸引。

在七岁的时候，我曾有过一次强烈的心悸。我还记得当时的一切，我坐在厨房的小凳子上，看我的母亲卷着袖子烤面包，我的两条腿在空中荡来荡去，因为小麦的香气馋得肚子咕咕叫。就在那么一个平常的午后，我突然感到空气中有一只手钳住了我的脖子。我的呼吸被全部抽空，心跳快得惊人，痛得胸腔都要开裂。我张开嘴巴想要向母亲求助，但却发不出一点声音。我晕了过去，好在很快就再次醒来，母亲担忧地请来医生，但检查过后却没有任何问题——你相信吗艾吉奥？我的所有天分和灵感都来自于那次晕倒，仿佛有缪斯亲吻了我的额头，把神样的感知从眉心注入，让我的大脑能够在星河里穿梭，驱动着我不断地绘画和创造。

十七年后我来到佛罗伦萨，认识了你的母亲，玛丽亚夫人在请你来我画室的前一天向我提起你，她告诉我你刚出生的时候差点是个死婴。我十分惊讶，小心翼翼地问了你的年龄，你的母亲带着笑意告诉我你刚过了十七岁的生日，正是到处沾花惹草讨女孩子喜欢的年纪。多么巧啊艾吉奥，我们相隔七岁，你恰巧在我七岁晕倒的那年出生，恰巧在我从昏迷中醒来的那一刻发出第一声啼哭！知道这一点后我的呼吸几乎停滞，电流涌遍我的全身，在此之后你母亲所说的每一句话我都听不到了，只剩下你的名字在我耳边无数次地回荡。

你敢相信吗，艾吉奥？我在还未见过你的时候就已经开始爱你了。我开始在脑中勾勒你的形象。你的母亲温柔又大方，我猜你一定继承了她美丽的眼睛和秀丽的头发。你有张漂亮的脸蛋，总能轻而易举地俘获女孩子们的芳心。你或许有道无伤大雅的小伤疤，那是你在街上闯祸打架留下的。你一定有高挺的鼻梁，红润的嘴唇，还有一对一旦耷拉下来就让人心疼得不得了的眉毛。整个晚上我没法不想你——而这还是在我认识你之前啊！夜里的我辗转反侧，难以入睡，冥思苦想，在草稿本上涂涂抹抹，又写又画，全心全意地期盼着第二天的到来。 

然后，你来了，艾吉奥，第二天你来了。你穿着缀着花边的白衬衣，收腰的绿色马甲，还有紧贴大腿的长裤以及过及膝的长靴，脑袋后面绑着一根俏皮的红色发带，嘴唇上还有道未痊愈的粉色伤疤——和我幻想中的简直一模一样，并且更加鲜活，更加生动，更加英姿勃发！我该如何描述我第一次看到你时的心情啊！即使四十年过去，我也依然记得那时颤抖的呼吸和跳出胸膛的心，我全身的血管都突突地跳起来，全凭着本能和你的母亲应接对话。我不知道是那天下午的阳光太好，还是你本身就在闪闪发光，生着金翅膀的厄洛斯毫不留情地对我射空了箭袋，我几乎是晕头转向，喝醉了酒一般，有些飘飘然了。

我爱上你了，艾吉奥，就在那一刻，我意识到我今后的一生都将属于你。我紧张地把手在衣服上蹭了又蹭，然后才敢向你伸手，生怕你发现我的手心被汗水浸透，因此觉得我是个不正常的怪人。然后我们出发去奥迪托雷宫，你抱着那个箱子在前面带路，我跟在你的身后，一边和你的母亲交谈一边小心地把目光抛向你。我观察着你的背影、走路的姿势，还有目光留意到的东西，我能感受到你是个热情洋溢，逍遥自在， 被爱包围着长大、同时又沉湎于寻花问柳的男孩。你的多情还有深情，你的逍遥自在还有你的责任心，它们矛盾却又同时出现在你身上。天啊，我该怎样描述你，艾吉奥，我想就算我将信纸亲吻上千次，都无法描述出你的万分之一好，就算世上真的存在那么一个能迷倒众生的天神，你也远在他之上。

可是我，唉，艾吉奥，不知你是否还记得——或许是根本就不曾得知——和你第一次相见的那阵子，我刚从美第奇宫的小阁楼里被释放出来，身上被背负着一个足以成为一生污点的指控。唉，我的笔尖点在信纸上划了又划，印出了一个又一个墨点，可我实在不愿将那个污秽的罪名写下来。我感谢你的母亲，玛利亚夫人，感谢她在那时依然选择相信我，愿意欣赏我的画作，甚至还愿意将她最疼爱的儿子介绍给我。我实在不知该如何倾诉我的感激之情，要知道那时有多少夫人对我避之若浼，生怕我这个“戴罪之人”玷污了她们的男孩啊！

我心乱如麻，像是有十五个吊桶，七上八下。我整日思索着你，愚蠢又可悲地想像着各种可能，从最好的到最坏的，将无数种境地在心中一一排演。或许你正沉迷于与漂亮小姐们的打情骂俏，而无心在街角听一个无名画家的同性丑闻呢，或许你早已和哥哥拿这事相互打趣过，并且只把它当成一个茶余饭后的可笑谈资……当然，这些都是好的，可是最坏的……唉，最坏的境地我是想都不敢去想啊！艾吉奥，若是你不爱我，我倒可以忍受，但若是被自己所爱之人深深厌恶，那是无论如何都无法排解的痛苦啊！我像是陷入了爱情病症的漩涡，手脚冰凉，连用以换取面包的画都作不下去。

但我并非是在那段自我屠戮般的遐想中完全爱上你的。艾吉奥，我亲爱的，关于那一天、那一刻，我整个地、永远地爱上你的那一天、那一刻，现在我还记得清清楚楚。我敞着窗子，因为不愿作画而在工作室里无所事事，在草稿本上乱涂乱抹，试图凭着记忆复刻出一截肩膀处的肌肉。你敲了我的门，轻快又明亮的三声，间隔不长不短，刚好能催人快去应门但又保持着些许礼貌。我放下画笔立刻去开门，心想着若是雇我作画的主顾派人来催，我该怎么假装自己真的有努力在做，可开了门后却发现是你，这反倒害得我更加慌乱了。我立刻请你进门，一边在心里抱怨自己乱放东西，一边试图在堆满杂物的工作室里给你腾出可坐的地方。你倒是没有嫌弃，轻松自在地转起来，绕开我刚搭起来的木架模型，随意地打量着那些半成品。我不知道你为何而来，拘谨地站在原地不知如何开口，此时你我像是对掉了位置，你是这里的主人，而我是尴尬又拘谨的来客了。

“我的发带跑丢了，你能借我一根吗？”你对我说道。这时我才注意到，你先前被红色发带束到脑后的长发披散在肩头，微微卷曲，就像洒在雪地里的蜜酒，额前的碎发被汗打湿了，低眉顺眼地塌了下去，你先前的神气，此刻都变得有些温顺和可爱了。“好的，等我找一下。”我这样回答你，转身去翻找收纳杂物的木盒。我找到了三根，都是红色。我的头发用不上束起，也忘了是什么时候把它们收进来的，可能已经放了很久，都快要褪色了。我把那三根一并握在手里，担心它们配不上你，一时间不知道该怎么给你。“太好了，可以帮我系一下吗？哪一根都可以。”你这么对我说，语气轻松自然，仿佛我们已经认识多年，而要我帮你系起发辫是件再平常不过的小事。你自顾自地在椅子上坐下，背对着我招手，催促我快去帮你。你平时就是这样向身边人撒娇的吗？我猜你一定被爱包围着长大，无论是父母还是兄妹，都愿意纵容你这个漂亮小混蛋的偶尔骄纵吧？我在心里小小地叹了口气，挑了一根色泽最鲜艳的向你走去。我的手掠过你的后颈，拢住你的柔软的长发，捕捉散落的发丝，让它们乖乖地躺进我的手心里。我小心地移动手指，避免接触到你的耳朵或者脖颈，以免让你为同性间的肌肤相亲感到恶心。可即便如此，我还是碰到了你的一小片皮肤。我感到心惊，动作也断了下来，像是有电流涌上我的头顶，像是经历了一次蝴蝶之吻，我的大脑停滞了一秒，而下一秒倏然上涌的便是那句诗：我亲吻你时，感到我的唇上留有你的灵魂，它仿佛要穿入我的心膛，激动又渴望。“抱歉。”我对你说，心中充满愧疚。“没关系，”你这样回答我，甚至还咯咯笑起来“你的动作太轻了，害得我有些痒。”瞧，你就是这样对我撒娇，甚至你自己都没注意到，那么顺其自然，就好像是毛绒绒胖乎乎的蜜蜂钻进饱含蜜粉的花蕊，圆圆地打着滚，可爱得只想让人吹口气。然后我按照你的意思打了一个简单又不易脱落的绳结，因为你说你不要蝴蝶结，那会像个小姑娘一样，只有费德里克会给你系蝴蝶结，然后趁机笑话你。

绑好头发后你没有马上离开，反倒是礼貌向我询问：“我可以看看你的草稿本吗？”我考虑了一下，想起桌上的那本还不曾写满你的名字，于是将它递给了你。你看着草稿本，而我看着你，午后的阳光透过窗子斜斜地照进来，令人嫉妒地吻在你的脸上，在你的睫毛下投出一小簇阴影，又滚下你高挺的鼻梁，抚着你嘴唇上肉粉色的伤疤。你是那么美丽，艾吉奥，就算是引得美神倾心的阿多尼斯也比不上你，玫瑰在你身上都会自惭形秽地枯萎。鱼鸟常换住所，而你一住进了我的眼睛，就再也没有离去。你就是这样常驻在我的心上，无论我走到哪里，你都离不开我的双眸。我观察着你脸上婴儿般的绒毛，忽然想起来先前一直苦缠在我心头的困扰——到底该怎样问出口？我小心翼翼地斟酌着词句，像是一个见不得光的鼹鼠在墙缝里磕磕绊绊地爬行。“你不必来我这儿的”我冒冒失失地说了这么一句，紧接着在你疑惑的眼神中补上解释，“我记得玛利亚夫人说过，要你来我这学习东西，但如果你对绘画这些不感兴趣就不必来这儿，我不会告诉玛利亚夫人的。”我说完了，努力让自己看起来自然，保持微笑，确保自己没有因为紧张而过于用力的吞咽，看着你的眼睛等待着你的回答。“哦，没什么，是我自己想来的。”你这样告诉我，还俏皮地眨了眨眼睛。

艾吉奥，你还记得吗，你对我说是你自己想来的，你还冲我笑，对我眨眼。天啊，抱歉，原谅我的自作多情与过分解读，可我实在没办法克制自己不去多想！我想你那时一定知道我的指控了吧？可你非但没有嫌恶地远离我，反倒还愿独自来我这儿，容许我触碰你的发丝，向我问询你本不感兴趣的东西。你在隐晦地向我示好，对吗？你是想告诉我你愿意信任我，对吗？天啊，艾吉奥，即便是今日，每每想到那里我几乎要落下眼泪！

“这是……你在画手臂的肌肉？”你从草稿本上抬起头，问我，眼睛亮晶晶的。“是的，”我接过本子，指着上面的那一处草稿回答你，“但是还有点问题……我想要还原人体肌肉和骨骼自然的走向，但是现在我没有模特，只能凭着记忆去画……”“让我帮你吧！”你打断我，兴高采烈地对我说，像是完全不知道自己在作出多么意义非凡的许诺，“我可以当你的模特。”“你确定吗？这会需要你脱掉上衣。”我谨慎地提醒你，想要提示你可能刚刚做了一个不甚明智的决定——毕竟我的那桩丑闻诞生于此啊！可你非但没有撤回，甚至连犹豫的意思都没有，只是笑着去解胸前的口子，先是脱掉了绿色收腰的小马甲，再是除去手腕上的绑手，等你上半身只剩那件袖口镶着荷叶边的衬衫时，我又开始紧张了——我感觉自己像是在窥探你入睡前的宽衣，像是在亵渎神的礼赠，我喉咙干涩，胃也在下沉，而你却在这时安慰我：“我猜我的肌肉应该会让你满意，画家先生？”你的上身全然赤裸了，平举着双臂，肆意又夸耀地向我展示你美丽的肩臂。比起你成为刺客后肌肉分明的健美身材，那时你的身体还可以称得上是青涩和秀丽，但那也足够了，足够你对着巨人举起机弦，斩断歌利亚的头颈。

你按照我的意思做出各种动作，甚至还准许我捏上你的胳膊纠正成我理想的姿势。但是，艾吉奥，即便我爱你至此，也忍不住要小小抱怨一句，你真是世上最不称职的模特。哪位模特会像你一样？只是静止了不到五分钟就嚷着要换姿势？对着画师催个不停，还要偷吃水果静物？唉，我早该知道，你这好动的小猴子是坐不住的，非要爬到塔顶摘颗星星才肯安静。你那么任性，可我又无法不去纵容你，谁让你是这世界上、我曾拥有过的、最可爱的模特？

事情的经过便是如此，从那个你为我做模特的下午起，我便彻彻底底地、无法遏制地爱上了你。你走出了我的画室，连带着我的爱、我的心、我可以呼吸的空气还有我赖以生存的一切都一并带走了。“一见到你，我就完了，我就陷入了苦难。”我像个可怜的牧人，无病呻吟，整日地念着这句诗，哀叹自己的命运和可悲的爱情。我知道，带着你那刻进骨子里的浪漫与多情，你的人生绝不会缺乏仰慕和爱意。但我相信，这世上不会再有一个人能像我这样盲目地、忘我地爱你！因为世上的任何东西，都比不上一位同性挚友隐藏数十年的、希望渺茫又曲意逢迎的爱意！我爱你爱得发狂，就像有狂风卷走街道上的一切障碍抛向天空，我被吹得晕头转向，同时又伤痕累累。我卑躬屈节，低声下气，因为我知道，艾吉奥，你含情脉脉的目光绝不会施舍给任何一个仰慕的同性，而你，也永远不会爱上我。

认识到这一点使我感到痛苦又迷茫。我不禁怀疑起自己，这爱是否是个错误？是不是一个男人就不该爱上一个男人？我整日地思考，试图将自己驳倒，强压着自己不去想你、不要爱你，让自己整日忙忙碌碌，不准停下来休息。可当我试起一只新的画笔时，笔尖自动流出的就是你的名字，当我终于扫净了脑子投入短暂的睡眠时，梦里遇到的就又是你的样子。我惊醒，斥责着自己，恨自己如此无用，可是等到天一亮，阳光再次透进来时，空气里那些被照得金灿灿的小颗粒又让我想起了你——你瞧，艾吉奥，若是我不许自己爱你，连我自己都不肯放过自己！

后来我终于放弃了对自己的折磨，痛痛快快地放任自己陷入对你的单恋，在那阵子，阿里斯托芬关于“爱”的那个美好创想时常在我脑海里浮现。这位戏剧家设想世上的人本都是双面，每一个“双面人”都由两个“人组成，男人和男人，女人和女人，还有男人和女人。他们四手四脚，同心同意，自诞生之日便紧紧地联系在一起。 或许是他们太过傲慢，向天神发起进攻，或许是他们太过幸福，引起天神的嫉妒，总之有那一-天，雷电之神劈开了他们的身体，将，所有双面人都一分为二，先前的三种性别就只剩下了男人和女人。天神胜利了，他们又成了世上幸福唯一的标准，而那些可怜的双面人为了能再次相遇挚爱，穷尽一生去寻找自己曾经的另一半，惶惶又悲戚。唉，艾吉奥，我多么希望你就是我缺失的另一半啊！我一遇到你，便玉带能使我“完美”的那半人了，若是你也有与我相同的感受该多好啊！我这一生，都在努力地跟随你啊，我这一生，都在毫无指望地幻想你留在我身边啊！

那短暂的一个月几乎是我人生中最快乐的时光了，因为那是唯一一段你能得以安定的日子。你在佛罗伦萨的房顶上自由又快活的奔跑，而我就在工作室里等你。我想为你作画，为你雕刻，我想把我原先散乱的全部激情，把我那颗压缩在一起的、一再急不可待地想要喷涌出来的整个灵魂都一股脑地向你掷去。我该怎么对你说呢，艾吉奥？任何比喻都不为过——你就是一切，是我的整个生命，人间万物之所以存在，都是因为和你有关系，我的一切灵感，只有与你相连才有意义。我干了好多傻事——现在想起都想要笑自己——我去捡你掉落的发丝，亲吻你使用过的杯子，至于你在威尼斯送我的那个木头小人，它几乎成了圣物，无论到哪我都带着它，一时找不到都会急得落泪，若是不灵光的学徒碰到了它，我都忍不住想发脾气。我收集和你有关的一切东西，大的，小的，甚至连你为我杀的波吉亚士兵都包括在内。

那是你第一次杀人，艾吉奥，我不该为此事感到窃喜，但一想到你第一次动手是为我，心里总会溢出一股微妙的幸福。那时的你刚刚经历家族的变故，目睹了那样残忍的画面又不得不满城藏匿着躲避凶手的赶尽杀绝。巨大的阴谋和摸不清线索的复仇让你连轴转个不停，整个人像是被绷到极限的琴弦，极度的紧张和疲惫。你穿着父亲的刺客长袍和一把损坏的袖剑来找我，敲门的频率又慌又乱，我去应你的门，急忙让你躲进来，然后又紧紧地拥抱你。艾吉奥，你不知那时我有多担心你！我整日整夜地睡不着觉，在工作室里踱来踱去，一刻不停地 向门口张望。我想要出去打听你的消息，又怕无人的工作室错过了你，只能在门口张望着你的通缉令，趁士兵不注意时帮你撕去，安慰自己只要这通缉令还未被全部撤下，那么你一定还能看到太阳。看到你还活着时，我高兴地要哭出来。我紧紧地抱着你，好像整个世界都在我怀里，动荡不安的心也终于归了位。你把密函和袖剑交给我，请我帮你修好这把独特又神秘的武器，然后忽然一动不动地看着我，咬着嘴唇说不出一句话，下巴像果核一样皱着抖动——你扑进我的怀里，终于将忍耐了数天的恸哭发泄出来。你哭得那么大声，孩子般揪着我的前襟，剧烈又不连贯地喘息，像是世界都在此刻分崩离析。我的衣服被你的眼泪打得湿透，透过布料一直渗入我的皮肤，凉得让人心碎，你的悲伤与痛苦犹如实物般地浸透我，我的心都跟着皱紧。渐渐的，你的哭声弱了下去，但身体依然不自觉地起伏，强烈的情感喷涌让你虚弱不堪，如同受伤的小兽，抽噎着在我怀中睡去。艾吉奥，我抱起你，轻轻地把你放到床榻上去。你抱起来那么轻，像只小鸟一样，好像下一秒就要飞起来，从我怀里、从窗子里飞出去，飞到我看不见的地方去。我浸湿毛巾，拧干水分后为你擦去脸上的泪痕。你的脸颊上还滚着一滴晶莹的泪珠，小小的，像颗水晶，我盯着它，心里踌躇又犹豫——我是多么、多么想俯身为你吻去！但我终究还是忍住了——我曾后悔失去这唯一能偷到你亲吻的机会，但很快我又打消了这个念头——因为我即便是再爱你、再想靠近你、抚摸你，也不愿在你最不设防的时间里，辜负你的信任做出这种趁人之危的事情！我端详着你哭红的眼睛和鼻子，在心里叹气，那些在集市里散布谣言的、中伤你家族的士兵们，他们可曾想过兜帽的阴影下遮掩的是那样年轻又脆弱的少年？

我在你熟睡时为你修好了袖剑，并将那图纸牢牢记在心里，以便往后这武器再出现什么故障，我都能立刻为你修理好——这武器可是我没有发明过的、却又最令我印象深刻的一件了，我对它的熟稔程度，游鱼至于水底。就算是一会你来了，告诉我袖剑又出了问题，我都能用我这残喘的生命为你迅速修好。艾吉奥，为你修理或者制造武器，我心里都是高兴的，因为我的一切天赋都与你相连，只有为你派上用场才算有意义。可是，唉……这天赋也曾让我无比悔恨过，这——这还是放在后面再说吧！

我叫醒了你，还拿着一把刀在手里，比划得有模有样，哄骗你这单纯的小人儿得为袖剑切去手指。我只是想逗逗你，让你紧张了许久的心稍稍放松那么一秒，没想到你连怀疑都没怀疑，就直接信了我。你真是——我该说什么好？我是该担心你这总轻易相信别人的赤子之心，还是该高兴你对我全心全意的信任？多么可爱，明明害怕又不情愿，但还是乖乖地把手搭到桌上，别过脸要我快点，看着你委屈的侧脸，我真忍不住想亲亲你……然后便是士兵的搜寻了，我本想掩护你，可惜我这无用之人被不听道理的士兵推到地上踢打，真是丢脸，最后反倒要你来保护——虽说后来为了守住你的秘密我又吃了不少苦，但我都不曾怨过你，只要一想到自己能保护到你，那些挨到身上的拳头就不觉得痛了，我当它们是对我爱你的考验。而且我知道，有你那份不肯放弃任何一位朋友的责任心，我总能捱到你来救我的。那天是你第一次弹出袖剑，看到鲜血和尸体后自己也愣住了，冲动退潮，孩子般的稚气又爬回了你脸上，你问我该怎么办，我想了想便指挥你把尸体抱进我的工作室，“你看，就像什么事都没发生过！”我故意得大声又活泼，就为了能让你不那么害怕和难过。“莱昂纳多，你的工作室里为什么会有尸体？”你这样问我。“佛罗伦萨政府允许我用无人认领的尸体做实验用” ——这一点我可没有骗你，那时我有圣玛利亚纽瓦医院的人体解剖许可证。你走后我便着手解剖那具尸体，将骨架串联收藏进木箱，并赶在交换掉医学上的天分前，将人体的器官和骨骼都研究透彻。

艾吉奥，我猜你现在一定想问，我提起的“恶魔”还有“交换天分”都是怎么一回事？请你不要急，再给我一点耐心。我活着时耗尽了一生去爱你，就让我在死后，多占用一点你读信的时间吧！我会告诉你的，全部地、没有任何隐瞒地告诉你。不论后人怀着怎样的恶意揣测我画中的阴暗面，我向你发誓，我这与恶魔相关的秘密仅限于一场为你而做的交易。这秘密除了在这信中提起，我此生都缄口不语。请你相信我，我请求你务必相信我：我这一生除了爱你，对你不曾有过任何隐瞒或者欺骗！

还记得吗？我们同行去威尼斯的那次？我在亚平宁山修理马车的车轮，恰巧遇到了骑马来的你。你帮我抬了下车子，还好奇地问了那个仅仅算是个雏形的飞行器，然后你顺其自然地接过马车的缰绳，要同我一同前去。我可真高兴啊，艾吉奥，要知道在那阵子的意大利，旅行可算是最流行的约会方式了。同行者因为旅程不得不绑在一起，一起欣赏沿途的风景，在漫长又安静的旅途中渐渐相互产生情愫………我的胃里像是有蝴蝶在飞舞，不动声色地欣赏你驾车的侧影，把这威尼斯的同行当做是你我一次惊喜的约会。可惜没能多享受上一会，便遇上了不识时务的追兵，我只好按你的意思先自行到达佛利，等你甩开这些麻烦后在同我汇合。我猜你这擅爬的小猿儿又在佛利城的房顶跳来跳去地寻找制高点了，不然怎么会害我在码头上等了那么长的时间？不过我并非在抱怨你，毕竟为你浪费的时间比其他时间都好，都更像时间，我只是，只是——唉，我又自作主张地当你是我的恋人了。抱歉，我忍不住这样，总是幻想你我是一对分离异地的爱侣，想要像情人间的娇嗔那样委婉地说我爱你。

你在码头救了卡特琳娜•斯福扎，那位聪明又泼辣的总督女儿。虽说我感谢她为你的乘船提供了便利，但吞噬我更多的是想要阻挠她接触你的独占欲！“她的丈夫是佛利城的领主，那个女人当然年轻貌美，同时也是个非常强势和危险的人物。”我这样说。“听起来像是我喜欢的女士”而你这样回答我。艾吉奥，我不想表现地像个善妒的女人，可我、可我到底该怎样才能做到大度？是的，我很清楚，浪漫与多情是刻在你骨子里的天性，不管在你怎样的年纪，女人都是陪伴你的常客。可当我亲眼看见你与一位女士调情时，我的心还是猛得颤了一下，灵魂也撕裂了。我的肉体垮了下去，痛苦万分，情感之弦绷得快断，敌视与嫉妒如同漫山的野火围困又烧灼着我：我多想抓着你的肩膀逼你看向我！那时的我有一种孩子般的自尊心，所以在听到你的回答后赌气地别过了脸，一整个下午都不肯到你身边去，暗自发誓到达威尼斯之前再也不要同你说话。但是这个抗拒和愤恨的船行是多么空虚和可怕啊！一到了晚上，我就坚持不住了，又低声下气地凑到你身了，求你与我一同欣赏这海面上的星空，讨好地同你分享我观星所发现的一切……

——刚刚窗子响了一下，我以为是你已经来了呢，惊得我差点把这一叠纸甩到地上。还好就只是风，一场虚惊。我重新站起来，慢慢移过去，把窗户再次支好，然后点燃刚被吹灭的一只蜡烛，继续写手上的这封长信。这时的你估计还在路上吧？愿你一路平安。还有，一会若是能从正门走进来，就别折腾自己爬窗子了吧，索菲亚上次写信来，说你的腰在夜里痛得厉害，我真担心你……

再说我，到了威尼斯后我整天都在等着你，想方设法打听你的踪迹，若是得不到你的消息，我几乎是什么也做不下去。我的工作室有个不大的窗子，刚好能让一个成年的男子翻进来，那个窗子——不，别笑我，艾吉奥，即便是垂暮之年，我对那些时刻也毫不羞愧！——那个窗子是我偷窥世界的眼睛，是我那些年月恭候你的密道。我整日地开着它，即使夜里有盗贼从房顶跑过我也不肯关上。谁叫我的睡眠时间片段又混乱？我生怕自己在某个时刻错过了应门，把你挡在了门外，只好时时刻刻地开着它，希冀着你在需要我的时刻不受任何阻挡。那段日子我受了委托，要为那位著名的伊莎贝拉•埃斯特作画，可我真难画下去——只要我一动笔，满脑子里便只剩下你。我又开始着手于那件飞行器——自从看到你从高塔上展开双臂，我就一心想着让你真正地飞起来，就像鸟儿一样优雅又平衡！我反复修改草纸上的设计，找来最结实的皮料，还有轻便又坚实的木材，敲打小锤时脸上都溢着笑，好像已经看到了你称赞它的样子。我撇去了羽毛那些不切实际的东西——它们除了装饰毫无用处，我可不想害你成为又一位伊卡洛斯——我只想要你安全又平稳地御风而行。你来找我的时候，我还没能想出利用火焰热气的点子。“太危险了！要测试它得从高塔上跳下去！谁会这么疯狂？”我发誓我没想用激将法，但谁能想到你自告奋勇地要做我的“madman”，还抱着双臂对我露出了调皮的微笑？“莱昂纳多，我想你要找的疯子出现了。”

我的鹰，我的小疯子，我可爱的、亲爱的小刺客，我这一生反复亲吻的、灿灿发光的珍宝——我该怎么称呼你好？你可知道，看见你推着那飞行器从高楼跃起时，我激动得快将这当作你也爱我的证据，昏头转向得险些一同跳下去！我陷入狂喜，赞叹这美景，然而你与安东尼奥的交谈宛如一桶冬至里的冷水，把我浇了个透顶：“莱昂纳多，他建造了这个……废物。”你怎能那样说！艾吉奥，你怎能！你可以随意嘲笑我其他愚蠢又无益的发明，可是你断断不能轻蔑那件飞行器！那可是我向你赠与的第一件礼物，我花了多少个日夜，一边想着你一边去打磨，几乎要将你奉为一个新的神明。我问你，有哪位狠心又无情的人儿，会这般轻视一件饱含心血与爱意的礼物？——哦，不，不，不——原谅我，艾吉奥，原谅我，请快快忘记上一句话吧！我一定是年老昏聩、失了智才这样责难你！明明你后来又乘着它飞进了领主宫，又欢喜地感谢了我，我怎能如此低劣地揣测你的一句俏皮话？求你千万别往心里去，就原谅我这在死亡边界残喘的人吧！

那是我为你造的第一个礼物，也是我最喜欢的礼物。因为在我心里，只有这能使人飞起来的物件，才配得上你这佛罗伦萨的雄鹰。后来我又断断续续地为你造其他的东西，或是继续改进你手腕上的那件武器。嘉年华的那枚面具，也是我早早就为你造好的——恐怕你还不知道呢！你那鼻梁的山根比一般人都要高挺，脸颊也比常人更瘦上一点，集市上那些兜售的玩意我可一个都瞧不上，只有我这悉知你骨骼的人，才能造出最与你相配的面具。它果然适合你，我高兴极了，满意地欣赏这被你点亮的作品，但瞧到你嘴唇上分外明显的伤疤时，我忽然又想到了别的事情——“无论如何这消息一定要告诉你：我听说克里斯汀娜•凡斯普奇到威尼斯来参加嘉年华会。你们两个以前不是很要好吗？”我忘了当时自己是怀着怎样的一种心情将这句话说给你——我当然清楚你曾有多么爱克里斯汀娜，也清楚这面具是在为你做“嫁衣”，但我又不忍自私地将这消息压进心底一是因为我不愿对你有任何隐瞒，二是因为——唉，艾吉奥，你那么珍视她，爱她如同我爱你，我已在可望不可即的爱恋中沉沉浮浮像只濒死的鱼，又怎么舍得让你也将心生生扯碎撒进亚诺河底？“那是过去的事情了……”你低下头，像是陷入了回忆。“也许不该告诉你的，她与她丈夫一起来的，也许不想见到你。”我补充道。“不……很好！现在是嘉年华会，有了这个面具，她甚至不需要知道是我！我知道如何吸引她的注意力！……谢了，朋友。” 

后来我离开了威尼斯，受邀去了米兰，我们的距离变得越来越远了。并非是我有意离开你，只是恰好有了那么一个不错的创作机会，而且马里欧说佛利稳固的城墙和大炮好好守住那个“苹果”，这让我安心了许多，以为你终于可以停下脚步稍做休息了。可我哪里能想得到，你居然在佛利城外的山间野地里第一次丢了性命！

不要疑惑，艾吉奥！请你听我说！奇可•欧锡，这个无耻的小人，在你了结他性命的同时，也将匕首刺入了你！我与你之间那神秘的连接，在你死的那一刻，隔着千里也将疼痛送入我的身体。如同遭遇雷劈，我猝不及防地跪倒在地，画笔滚着飞出去好远，我捂紧了小腹，那里没有任何伤痕却感觉有鲜血源源不断地从指缝中流出，我的精神也像是陷入了一场漫长的地震。这是怎么了？待我终于缓回力气，从冰冷的水泥地上爬起、并再次睁开眼时，却发现周遭的一切都失去了颜色——只剩下白与黑。我以为是自己看错了，把眼睛揉了又揉，眉心挤了又挤，然而每一次睁眼都是一模一样的结果——我看不到颜色了。我表现得还算是冷静，但一股不祥的预感像寄生的菟丝子在我心里扎根又疯长，我听到身后有响动，猛得回头，发现一个生着蝙蝠翅膀和山羊犄角的男人站在我身后。他双臂抱胸，勾着一边嘴角，兴致盎然地对我笑，节节分明的长尾在身后惬意地甩动，周身散发着浓重的硫磺味。也许是因为我每一次见他时，都摇摇晃晃地站不直身体：他看起来高大得惊人，叫人不得不去仰视。我惊讶得想要大叫，但喉咙里好像卡进了废旧的齿轮，张口结舌地发不出一点声音。“别紧张，人类，我是恶魔”他做起自我介绍“我来找你做个交易。”那时我的世界还是黑白两色，也尚未弄清这一切是怎么回事，被他像提线木偶一样耍弄得团团转“恶魔？你们真的存在？你来找我做什么？要做什么交易？还有我的眼睛是怎么回事？是不是你搞的鬼？”“呵……”他不屑地笑话我，像野兽打量猎物一样绕着我转，看得我浑身不自在。“我先告诉你好了，那个男人，那个刺客，哦——你苦苦暗恋的宝贝，艾吉奥，刚刚死了。”“你说谎！”我用尽了全部力气将大吼掷向他，这可恶的、满口谎言的、地狱来的家伙，他一定在污蔑你，一定在欺骗我！我气得浑身发抖，恨不得抓起一把匕首扑向他。“别欺骗自己了，可怜的人类。你以为你为什么突然看不见颜色了？难道你忘了七岁时是怎么晕倒的吗？你觉得你那些遍布各个领域的、超人的、几乎是违背天理的天赋都是从哪来的？他死了，艾吉奥死了，你——的——艾——吉——奥——死——了。”

——艾吉奥，我的手在发抖，本就困难的书写变得更加吃力了。我一面回忆这些一面落泪，止也止不住，信纸被染出一片又一片墨迹，恐怕晾干后也难以辨认了。艾吉奥，若是这世上没了你，那周遭的一切都是失去颜色的了无生机！若是你离开了这世间，我是绝对不能活下去的！除了求恶魔换回你，我想不出别的什么解救办法。我当时心里是怎么想的、在那绝望的时刻我究竟能不能头脑清楚地进行思考，这些我永远也说不出来。可我突然有了力气，像是回光返照，直直地向恶魔走去。不，我不是走去的：我的两腿发僵，全身哆嗦着，被一种磁石一般的力量吸了过去。我的胳膊，我那颤抖着的胳膊，硬硬地从身侧抬开，挣扎地去抓恶魔的衣角，膝盖重重地砸在地上——我匍匐着，像虔诚朝圣的教徒寻求至高的天主的宽恕，哭号着恳求他用我的性命换回你。

“用不上你的性命，只要用你的一项天赋”他说，“天文、医学、工程还有美术，缪斯赠了你这么多个亲吻，总能挑出一样来换吧。怎么样？用天赋去换他的复活，这么划算的交易你还有什么好犹豫？”

好！拿去！拿去吧！统统拿去！只要能让你重新见到阳光，付出怎样的代价我都愿意！和恶魔交易过的人类绝不可能在死后升入天堂，可这又怎样，就算我死后堕入无间阿鼻，受尽折磨，遭世人唾弃，我也绝不退缩！

先是天文，再是医学。十一年后你在西斯廷教堂再次遇刺，我便同恶魔做了第二次交易。关于可供选择的天赋，我是有过反复斟酌的，不是不舍得，只是我想留住最能帮助你的天赋。在第二次交易时我考虑了很久：医学，我可以治疗你；工程，我可以为你建造护身的武器；美术，我可以为你绘画和雕刻，像哈德良为他的安提诺乌斯建造城池一样，让后世都能瞻仰你的雕像……犹豫再三，我选了医学，一是因为那是我已经研究透了人体的器官和骨骼，再也用不上它了，二是你每回受伤都不在我身边，就算我再想为你包扎护理，也是心有余而不能及啊。不过没过多久我就后悔透了这项决定。艾吉奥，我后悔透了啊！我为何不早早地舍弃工程这份天赋！我只想着造武器保护你，怎想得那造出来的武器也会伤害你！切萨雷，那位威胁我性命迫使我为他造武器的野心家，他居然，居然特地叫你听见那句“把他朋友为我造的枪拿来！”，杀死了你的叔叔马里欧又开枪射向了你……恶魔把这个消息告诉了我，一字一句地描述那场景，无比详尽。我痛苦万分，无以言语，深切的悲痛如千万只从洞穴飞出的蝙蝠，嘶鸣着吞噬着我的灵魂。我抓起火药的泥膏从自己头顶撒下，扑倒在地，抓挠着自己，像濒死的鸟儿一样哀嚎。我唯一地想法就是让这天赋立刻从我身上剜去，如同割掉一块肉那样割下去，让我流血，让我遭上千刀，只要我能挽救回你的性命！我请恶魔立刻与我交易，可他却拒绝了，笑得邪恶，像是怕我还不够痛苦似的：“他这次没死，只是伤得比较重，已经有人把他救起来了。你就留着这才能继续造武器吧哈哈！”

艾吉奥，我该怎么办艾吉奥？我被困在圣天使堡，对着那些图纸整日地愁眉苦脸，为了活命我还得强迫自己继续造下去，但我更多的是想要毁了它们！或是让它们成为仅能供你使用的东西！切萨雷绝对想不到，那些表面上为他而造的武器，都是我一边想着你一边做的。我想着你的身高去设定坦克的大小和体积，想着你的力气去加重启动时所需的重量，想着你的惯用手去放置启动机关的位置：让它们既不超出你的臂展也不会影响你使用袖剑……得知你抵达罗马后，我激动地坐立难安，这囚禁我的圣天使堡几乎是一秒都呆不下去。我想方设法地逃了出去，在河边和你相遇，帮你修些便携又必备的小武器，并且把自己所知的波吉亚秘密统统告诉你！艾吉奥，感谢你帮我毁掉那些图纸和武器，你不仅是在抹去残酷战争的可能性，更是帮我消去心头那层层叠叠的愧疚和阴翳。我对切萨雷布置的工作全都心不在焉，一想到你会毁掉那些他大加赞赏的武器，就想弹琴唱首他听不懂的嘲讽诗。虽然深知他的残暴程度，但那阵子我一心只想着逃出去找你——我也的确这样做了，趁他离开圣天使堡的时候悄悄溜出去，在罗马城挑选着可供我们安全见面的长凳画下手指标记，静静地等着你的召唤，随时连夜赶过去。

不过那阵子我也做了件蠢事——我真是没有廉耻了，我真是、真是不配直视你的眼睛。让我在黑暗中告诉你：我，我找了个年轻的男孩做模特。《施洗者圣约翰》，这是我一直以来想以你为模特去完成的画作，可是十七岁的你还没来得及替我实现这一创想，就急匆匆地披上刺客服在一夜间成长了。我找了这个男孩，把他想成是你的替代——别多想艾吉奥，我并没有与他发生过任何肉体之事。我为艺术禁欲，更为你禁欲，况且在我看来，性交的行为及其使用的器官如此丑陋，倘若没有面容的美貌、亲历者焕发的光彩和迸发出来的无度的激情，只会毁掉人类。不过很快我就意识到自己这种做法的愚蠢，那个头脑空空的男孩和你没有一点相似，毫无责任心，也不懂得礼貌，只知道把钱花在赌博和衣服上。那皮囊只有我瞥见第一眼时觉得和你相似，越是仔细观察、越是画下去，我就只想闭上眼睛再别过头去。我想过把他赶走，可是他在乱翻我工作室时发现了那本我写满你名字、画满你的草稿本。他威胁说要把这秘密告诉你，我慌了神——艾吉奥，别笑我的蠢笨，和你有关的事情总能让我慌掉阵脚——就只好继续忍气吞声地给他钱。

这个蠢事终究还是被你发现了。我被毕达哥拉斯教派掳走的那次，你用鹰眼找出了我藏在画里的线索，找到了地宫来救我。我被狠狠揍过的脑子还不甚清醒，一想到萨莱可能向你提起些什么就心慌得要命，像只到处蹿跳的鹦鹉，喋喋不休地向你提那个名字。“萨莱和你很合适，我支持你们。”你这样对我说，艾吉奥，你这样对我说！我像是脚下生了铅块，站在原地，再也抬不起来了。这太难熬了，我的心像被放在火烧，又被扔进水里，变成又冷又硬的一块。我真想揪着你的领子冲你大喊，我这辈子都只想与你相配，我这辈子都只想得到你的爱啊！ 你为什么、为什么就不肯再多看我一眼呢！

……我的身体在衰老，精神也在衰老，每次交易后我能听见灵魂破碎的声音，它们像万神殿前飘飞的玫瑰，化成千万片随风逝去，连我想要探知世界的好奇心也渐渐消耗殆尽。可我不后悔，艾吉奥，为你默默做了这么多，而我从未后悔过。当我感受到你在遥远的马西亚夫跌下山崖时，几乎是在恶魔现身的瞬间就将这天赋换了出去。每次在你复活后，色彩就重新回到了我的眼睛，艾吉奥，这甚至让我觉得有些浪漫了。关于这点，恶魔没对我做过任何解释，但我认为我的天赋来源于你，是你出生时的那次死亡与复活，用一根金丝线把芬奇镇那个昏倒的男孩缠在了一起。在我生命的最后几年里，我一直用你赐予我的世间色彩和美术天分去画那副永远画不完的画——你。那是我人生最后的作品了，我只想将它留给你。

就到这里吧，艾吉奥，我写不下去了……我的脑子在嗡嗡响，就快要看不清笔下的这行字了。在我刚要写信时，那个恶魔出现在我的床头，告知了我的死期，并且还告诉我你将在法国返回意大利的归程，于无人的荒野中死去。我求他，扎挣着从床上坐起来恳求他：把我最后的一点灵感全部拿去，包括性命也好，只要我能坚持到见你最后一面，就尽管将我掏空只剩个躯壳。这便是我最后一次同魔鬼交易了，他许诺再延缓你五年性命，最后能不受屈辱也不受痛苦的离去……艾吉奥，我爱你艾吉奥，我就快要死了，可越是迫近死亡我就越是舍不得你……就让我这丑陋的灵魂最后呼喊一次吧，说完这一次我就回到我的晦暗里，再也、再也不打扰你……这世上还能有谁像我这样爱你、默默守护你啊……永别了，我的朋友，请不要为我的过度悲伤，我不想成为你爱情的累赘……我爱你，艾吉奥，我还想、还想将这句话多写几遍，直到我有勇气真正敢对你说出口……

我等你来，艾吉奥，请让我在你的怀中死去。请你握住我的手，缓缓地合上我的眼，如果可以，就再赐我一个吻吧……


End file.
